U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,036 to Kemble et al relates to aluminum alloy brazing material consisting of aluminum, silicon and magnesium. Burgess et al Pat. No. 3,744,120 is concerned with a method of direct bonding of metals by means of a metal-gas eutectic.
Ghosh Pat. No. 4,847,044 is concerned with a metal aluminide composite formed by first fabricating an alloy having a softer metal in the surface layer. Cooper et al Pat. No. 4,948,457 describes a process for the diffusion bonding of an aluminum alloy.